Question: $\dfrac{12}{100} + \dfrac{10}{10} = {?}$
Solution: The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{10}{10}$ as $\dfrac{100}{100}$ $\dfrac{12}{100} + \dfrac{100}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{112}{100}$